Harry Potter y La Fortaleza Oscura
by TachiFk
Summary: Spoiler de HBP, luego de la muerte de Dumbledore Harry esta mas desidido que nunca para cumplir su destino, buscara los Horcruxs para destruirlos y descubrira nuevos poderes en si mismo... HG RHr
1. Hasta Nunca

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la famosa escritora inglesa J.K. Rowling, esta historia es solo por entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

**Hasta Nunca**

Un muchacho de casi 17 años se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama mirando el techo…esta era su última noche en Privet Drive a la mañana siguiente cumpliría 17 años y en su mundo, el mundo mágico, pasaría a ser mayor de edad.

El padre de su mejor amigo Ron, el señor Wesley, su antiguo profesor Lupin y Tonks lo pasarían a buscar a la mañana siguiente a eso de las 11 de la mañana para escoltarlo a la Madriguera. Y él se iría de ahí para no volver nunca mas.

Estas ultimas semanas con los Dursley habían mejorado comparado con las vacaciones de sus anteriores años, esta vez no lo miraban con esa forma que indicaba que no les era grata su presencia sino que era como la cual se le dirige a un peatón cuando se va por la calle. Aunque el trato que le daba tía Petunia era el mismo de siempre Harry se había dado cuenta de que su tía se sentía culpable de cómo lo habían tratado durante todos estos años.

Durante las últimas semanas Harry había recibido cartas de sus amigos como de costumbre y el periódico El Profeta, en donde seguían apareciendo ataques de dementotes y asesinatos donde se había encontrado la marca tenebrosa sobre el lugar del asesinato. Además no paraban de salir artículos sobre la muerte de Albus Dumbledore y su asesino Severus Snape.

Harry se encontraba pensando sobre los Horcruxs, como todas las noches antes de dormirse, siempre llevaba el relicario falso a todos lados como una recordadora de lo que tenia que hacer…se lo debía a sus padres, su padrino y su mentor Dumbledore y también a todo el mundo mágico y muggle, no que todos lo merecieran pero todos tienen derecho a una vida y que les esperaba a ellos si Voldemortvencía en esta guerra.

Harry estuvo un buen rato intentando dormir hasta que se decidió que mejor esperar a que el sueño viniera mientras él leía, tomo un libro sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras que había estado leyendo durante el verano, ya que debía entrenarse para cumplir con su destino.

Finalmente harry quedo en los brazos de Morfeo, esta sería su última noche en Privet Drive, mañana se iría para no volver nunca mas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Este es mi primer capitulo, digamos que es uno de transición al igual que lo va a ser el 2 y el 3, pero en el 4 ya empieza lo interesante. Queria decirles que la traducción al castellano de Horrcruxs (Horrocruxes) me parese un chiste de de mal gusto xD así que uso el termino en Ingles. Bueno Saludos…


	2. Regreso a la Madriguera

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la famosa escritora inglesa J.K. Rowling, esta historia es solo por entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

**Regreso a la Madriguera**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó un poco tarde, ya que no logro dormirse hasta muy entrada la noche. Después de vestirse tomo su baúl, donde ya había guardado todas sus pertenencias el día anterior así este día podría irse rápidamente de ahí, tambien tomo la jaula de Hedwig, la cual estaba vacía ya que la lechuza se encontraba en la Madriguera esperando por su amo. Bajo las escaleras y dejo el baúl y la jaula en el vestíbulo y se fue a la cocina para desayunar.

Al entrar se encontró con Dudley, tía Petuna y tio Vernon. Se sentó en la mesa y se puso a comer, cuando termino se levanto y llevo su plato a la regadera.

-Ehmm… como sabrán hoy cumplo 17 años y en el mundo mag… digo en mi mundo ya soy considerado mayor de edad, por lo tanto hoy es mi último día acá, a las 11 me pasaran a buscar para irme a lo de mi amigo Ron, creí que deberían saberlo- Acabo Harry en voz baja.

-Vaya ehhh… ¿Quizás podríamos prestarte algo de dinero hasta que consigas trabajo para vivir?-Dijo Petunia.

-No, no, no va a ser necesario- Contesto Harry un poco desconcertado- Mis padres me dejaron una herencia que me alcanzara hasta que consiga trabajo, muchas gracias. Harry creyó prudente no decirles cuanta plata tenia sino tío Vernon pondría el grito en el cielo, por haber tenido que cuidar de él mientras que él tenia suficiente dinero para vivir 2 o mas vidas.

Harry se retiro a su cuarto para esperar hasta la hora acordada para irse. A las 11 en punto Harry escucho que sonaba el timbre y como tía Petunia habría la puerta, así que dando una última mirada al cuarto que había habitado desde sus 11 años se dispuso a bajar hasta el vestíbulo. Cuando llego se encontro con el señor Wesley, Lupin y Tonks que lo estaban esperando para marcharse.

-Hola Harry- dijo Tonks, había recuperado su color de pelo rosa chicle por lo que Harry intuyo que ella y el profesor Lupin estaban saliendo cosa que lo alegraba mucho.

-Hola Tonks, me alegro mucho de verte, buenos días señor Wesley, buenos días profesor Lupin- Dijo Harry.

-Hola Harry- Contesto el señor Wesley.

-Harry ya no soy tu profesor solo dime Remus-Contesto Lupin mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Bueno veo que ya tienes todo listo Harry-dijo el señor Wesley- Ya nos podemos ir entonces…viajaremos con este trasladador Harry-le dijo mientras le mostraba un calcetín sucio.

Todos tomaron el calcetín pero antes Harry se dio vuelta para decirle adiós a sus tíos y su primo.

-Bueno adiós-dijo Harry se dio vuelta y antes de que pudiera tocar el trasladador fue detenido, para sorpresa de todos, por tía Petunia quien lo abrazo y le dijo- Adiós Harry y cuídate mucho.

Harry tomo el trasladador desconcertado, segundos después sintió como se desvanecía el piso a sus pies, unos momentos después aterrizo en el camino cercano a la Madriguera junto con el señor Wesley, Lupin y Tonks.

-Rápido Harry todos te deben estar esperando para festejar tu cumpleaños-dijo Tonks.

Juntos se encaminaron a un edificio que parecía derrumbarse en cualquier momento…pero que igual Harry consideraba como su segundo hogar y en el cual había pasado tantos buenos momentos…ahí dentro le esperaba el mejor cumpleaños de su vida…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Espero que les aya gustado pronto les tengo el Capitulo 3. Saludos Santiago.


End file.
